


From dusk till dawn

by thea_joh



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of guns and violence, Running Away, always happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_joh/pseuds/thea_joh
Summary: Isak and Even are in love (in every universe), in this one they are part of a criminal gang and they can't be together, but it doesn't stop them, so they try to run away.





	From dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by zayn and sia's song "dusk till dawn" (that's where i got the title too). At first it was supposed to be a fic about them covering their tattoos which shows the gang they're part of but it ended up being this. This is my first fic, ever! so, please have mercy, but, also please let me know what you think. i know it isn't perfect but i tried. Also, the violence and guns were mostly only mentioned and i set this fic as mature bc of it but other than that it's ok.  
> Thanks for reading or giving it a try and hopefully you'll enjoy it <3

There was a knock on his door. He didn't expect anyone and he didn't know who could it be. what if it was the police or someone who wanted him dead? He took the gun from the night stand and put it at the back of his jeans. God, he hated how the gun felt on his skin.

" Who is it?" He asked carefully with his hand on the door knob.  


"It's me, Even" at that Isak opened the door and there he was.  


" Even, what are you doing here?" Isak was happy to see Even. He was always happy to see him, sometimes he was the only person he ever wanted to see.  


He loves the way Even looks tonight (he always loves the way Even looks) his hair was down, no product in his hair, as if he just washed it.  


"I missed you. What ? Can't i come visiting my boyfriend?" Even had a playful look on his face which meant Even was playing his little game.  


"Uhm.. i'm sorry to dissapoint you, but there's no boyfriend here, just me" Isak said with the most genuine voice he could.  


Even pretended to be dissapointed and said "Oh shit! isn't this 22 Løvenskiolds gate?"  


Isak shrugged and the he nodded his head in approval  


"And this is the third floor and the only black door, so this must be it"  


"Maybe he gave you the wrong address?" Isak tried to sound serious but losing it when seeing the Even's face who was now smiling  


"No, No. I'm pretty sure this is it"  


"Come on in" Isak grabbed even's shirt and dragged him inside while even pushed the door close with his foot.  


They were close now, Even's arms around his middle and Isak's hands in Even's hair. He wanted to do that since the moment he saw Even and he has a feeling Even wanted isak's hands through his hair too. He loves Isak playing with his hair.  


"Hi"  


"Hey"  


"I missed you too. I'm glad you finally found your boyfriend" Isak gave Even a hello kiss  


"Oh where is he?" Even looked around and almost let go of Isak. Almost.  


"Asshole" they both laughed and then they kissed again.  


It's been like a week since they last saw each other. They can't be seen together for too much. The members of the gang believe being in a relationship makes you weaker, Isak used to believe that too or rather that getting too close to someone makes you weaker because you give that person the power they need to destroy you.  


He doesn't believe that anymore, not after being with Even who didn't weaken him but made him stronger. Even gave him a reason to fight and to not give up.  


He loves Even and he'll do everything in his power to stay alive for him and to protect Even but he will also try because Even showed him life can be so beautiful and they promised to each other that if something happens with one of them, the other will keep fighting to get to the life they dreamed when they were little.  


They started kissing again and this time they only broke apart when they needed air but they didn't go too far each other anyway, they were holding each other so tight like the world could end if they let go of each other. Isak burrowed his face in Even's neck, closed his eyes and breathed Even in. Yeah, he definitely took a shower before coming to see Isak.  


"Did you took a shower for me? How nice of you" Isak murmured into Even's neck  


"Maybe it's for my boyfriend who is not here" Even said laughing a little and then started moving his hands up and down Isak's back, but he stopped when he realised Isak had his gun. He took it out, put it on the table and then grabbed Isak's hand and went to the bed.  


He laid down and Isak sat next to him, half on top of him and put his hand on Even's chest.  


"I hate when you have that thing on you " Even started playing with Isak's hair now  


"I know, i hate it too. I wish things were different and we were normal"  


Even let out a laugh " Us? Normal? Can't picture it"  


Isak looked up in Even's eyes " Never thought about that?" he continued when he saw Even raising his eyebrows in question " About how we would be if you were a.. I don’t know.. if you worked in marketing and tried to promote al the shit and i were a teacher? "  


"You? A teacher isak? i'm sorry but i can't see that. Maybe if you were a first grader teacher, but not high school. No way high school" Even was laughing now and even though he loved seeing Even laugh he was also serious which is why he made sure Even got that when he started talking again.  


"You know what i mean, Even. If we weren't criminals, wanted by the police and forced to carry a gun with us every time we go to ‘work’ " he used his fingers to make the quotation marks and he was now standing up looking at Even.  


Even got up too and it was clear to Isak that Even was now serious "Yes, i thought about this. I used to do it every day. How my life would be if the Old Man never showed up, but you told me to take it minute by minute. It's what i am trying to do, Isak. I love you and i want you to be safe. I want us to be safe and happy but thinking about it every day it won't change anything and it won't help anyone. The Old Man would see there's something wrong and then what? Tell him the truth? You know he is when people are lying to him."  


Okay, Even's right, the Old Man, their boss, always knows when they’re lying and he doesn't like lies " I'm sorry, I know that, I know. I just.. it's..."  


"...frustrating?" Even added  


"Yeah, i guess. Not being able to live the life you want because of stupid mistake you did when you were a teenager."  


"Yeah.. come here"  


Isak was now back in Even's arms, somehow it always ended up like this. Every single time, even after a fight they had, they always ended up in each other’s arms.  


They stayed like that for a while, Even playing with his hair and him, drawing patterns on Even's chest when Even suddenly said.  


"You know he's dying, right?"  


"Who's dying?" Isak looked up at Even's face  


"The Old Man. He's sick"  


"What?" and ok 'what?' "what do you mean he's sick? he's... he's fine, he seems fine"  


"He seems but he's not. I was with him the other day when he had a seizure, he could barely breath and you know how he doesn't like to be lied? he also doesn't really like to lie either, he said he never does it, he only mixes up the truth, so he told me he's been sick for years but now with the stress and everything it got a lot worse and said he won't have too much to live."  


"How do you know he 'didn't mix the truth' with you too?"  


"Because i've seen it before. I've seen signs he just confirmed it to me."  


"Wow" this was new to Isak. The Old Man was, well, old but to Isak he always seemed somehow invincible.  


"I know, it's weird and even though he brought me into this world he also saved me and brought me to you and when we made the deal, we did it with him, if we want to be in the Organisation after he dies we have to made the deal with the next leader"  


"Even, you know they'll kill us if we don't" it was dangerous for Even to imply something like this. Even if the Old Man died and theoretically you were free, nobody ever did this. Walk away knowing all the secrets, all the connections, everything about the Organization  


"Only if they find us. We can run away, Isak, somewhere far away just the two of us" they were standing up again, this time face to face and Even's hands were cupping Isak's face. For the first time, Isak saw somethinng on his face. Hope. Isak saw hope on Even's face. Hope that maybe they do have a chance at a happy and safe life.  


"Say we do it" Isak said " How do we do it?" At that Even started jumping in the bed and when he was done with that he jumped on Isak, knocked him over and started kissing every inch of his face  


Isak started laughing because this was his favorite Even, when he was smiling that you could barely see his eyes. If he could find a way to always make Even smile, he would do it, no matter how hard it would be or how long it would take and the thing is, what Even just suggested, getting away from the gang once the Old Man was dead, it was the only way for that to happen.  


"Even, baby, hey" Isak stopped Even from kissing him " I want to try this. I want to get out, with you, i want to be with you, i want to be able to love you properly, i want us to be safe and you're right, we should be able to make it when the Old Man dies, but only if we leave the moment he dies. We need to think of a plan, a good one."  


Even was quiet and he was looking in Isak's eyes, tucking a strand of Isak's hair behind his year and tried again when it didn't stay in place "You want to love me properly?"  


"Really? That is what you got from what i said?" Isak laughed at that because of course Even got stucked at the romantic confession.  


"You do love me properly, you know that right?"  


"I do, but i could love you even more properly. I could love you every day, in front of everyone and i could take you out on dates, we could have our first date at a restaurant or something, not locked in our rooms. But i can't do that if we don't make it out alive and we can only do that if we have a plan." Isak insisted again.  


"Ok" Even said " first, we make a plan and then we're gonna talk about our first proper date"  


"How about we make a plan, we execute the plan and once we get there we talk about our first proper date?" He wanted that. To talk to Even about their future lives, about the dates they'll go but he knew better than that.  


There were days when he thought that tomorrow something amazing would happen, something amazing for him. And he thought about it, he thought about every scenario and when tomorrow came things went bad, so he stopped doing that, he just lives in the minute.  


"Ok. So where are we going to go? Like, which country? " he asked Even  


"Hmm... how about America?"  


"So to somewhere where we could still stumble upon crimes? You know the Old Man has connections there"  


"Ok. Hawaii? We could buy a house on the beach, near the ocean and we could have our own private beach. How does it sound?"  


"Are you serious Even?" and he gave Isak a shrug like 'yeah why not' "it's Hawaii!!! you used to have relatives there, they left you a house there, it'll be the first place they'll look for us if they'll do it"  


At that Even throw himself in the bed and put his hands over his face and let out a loud groan that was muffled by his hands.  
Isak moved towards him and gently tried to move Even's hands from his face but his eyes were closed and it looked like he refused to look at Isak "Hey" that’s all isak said and he waited for Even toanswer on his own. Even knew he was actually asking him what is going on, but when Even refused to look at him and didn't say anything either, 

Isak grabbed his chin and turn Even's face towards him and said "Even, look at me".  


Even opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. His eyes were watery "I just... I don't want to get my hopes up and not make it. This is the first time in years when I'm hoping to leave this life behind and I'm scared that we won't be able to do it, that will get caught or we won't be able to see each other or worse, that one of us will.."  


"Hey" Isak didn't let Even finish that thought, he knew what Even was talking about, he had those thoughts himself too, many times " Come here" he said while moving to lean on the headboard, Even following him and putting his head on Isak's shoulder.  


"I know you're scared, so am i, but we can't think like that"  


"Minute by minute" Even said  


"Yeah, minute by minute. I know it's going to be difficult, but we'll make it, we always do because it's about us and whenever we wanted something we made it. Remember that one time when the Old Man sent you to London and I wanted to come with you? You said that I shouldn't, that the situation here was difficult and he needed me here and he did" Isak laughed at that and kept smiling when he said "he really did. We lost half of our business back then and many of his people tried to leave that time but I couldn't care less, I wanted to be with you and I was, even though he didn't want me to leave and he was so mad at me for that but I convinced him it was better to be with you. Do you know why I wanted so bad to be with you ? It was because we never got to get away from everything where we could just be"  


"Is that why you insisted to stay a couple of more days and tell him things were a little difficult?"  


"Yeah, i wanted us to be alone for a while"  


"So, basically we were on our honey moon?"  


"Except that we didn't get married. We'll work it out. I promise" Isak said and kissed Even's head and wrapped his arms around him tighter.  


They stayed like that for a while when Even said "Iceland"  


"What?" Is not that Isak didn't hear what Even said, he just didn't get what Even meant by that.  


"We could go to Iceland." Even got up and looked at Isak "It's close, which is why i don't think they'll look for us there, we can live there and it's not that different from Norway so we could still feel like home, just a little further"  


"It could work. But i've heard it's expensive"  


"I mean yeah, it is but it think that's mostly in Reykjavic and we could stay there for a little while until we find something more permanent and cheaper and we still have all the money from the old man to work everything out"

They we're at Isa'k place, it's been three weeks since they started planning they're escape, they could leave at any moment, all they had to do was wait. They were fooling around in bed when they heard a knock at the door. 

"Oh thank god food is here. Coming!"  


"Did i get you hungry?"  


"Shut up, you idiot. You now you could go and open the door." he told even while putting his pants on and headed to the door.  


"Maybe but i like when you do things for me"  


Isak rolled his eye and opened the door but it wasn't the delivery guy.  


"Hello Isak" the Old Man said and smiled at Isak who was left with no words for a moment.  


"What are you doing here?" he knows it sounded meaner than he initially intended but he was scared. He was shirtless, his hair a mess from when Even put his hand in it, oh and Even was in his bed, naked. Besides, the Old Man never came to their places. If he needed something from them he would call and they would come to him. That was how the business went. 

The old Man didn't trust to talk about his business in any other place except from his office because he didn't want to be recorded and he knew his office would be safe. Which is what made everything weird and scared Isak because he didn't know what the Man wanted.  


"What? Not gonna let me in?" The man didn't wait for Isak to let him in, he just went past him inside. Luckily Even managed to get dress on time. "Oh, hello Even! I didn't know you were here" but the way he said it suggested otherwise and now Isak was getting anxious.  


"Uhm... yeah, Isak and i... we were just, uhm... " planning on running away from you and now we were being together because we don't know if tonight will be our last night together because you could find out at any given moment about it and you could decide to kill us? , Isak thought but kept it to himself. He decided to step in and help Even because he still didn't say anything but before he managed to say anything the Old Man started talking.  


"Don't bother. I know you won't tell me the truth, which it's a stupid decision. I thought you knew me better than this and I already know what is going on. Which is why i'm here."  


At that both Even and Isak looked like they saw a ghost and almost forgot how to breathe.  


"Know... what is going on?" Even asked cautious  


"Yes, Even, I'm not stupid. I know you two are together"  


"No, we're not, we're just friends, we..."  


"Isak, drop it. I know, alright? And i know about you're little plan too"  


Shit shit shit!!! How ??? they were careful, they didn't tell anyone anything, they used another identity, nobody knows about those one, they were made especially for a situation like this, how? Isak doesn't understand how can the Old Man know. Maybe he's talking about something else.  


The Old Man didn't notice Isak's internal break down but Even must've because he started talking, calm like nothing was happening.  


"Yes, Isak and I are together, but i don't know what plan you're talking about. I mean, if you're talking about us getting married, well that was only a joke, you know" how could Even be so calm and make jokes right now?  


He wanted Even close right now, he wanted to be grounded by him, but he knew it was better if they kept their distance in front of The old man.  


So you are not planning on running away to Iceland the moment i die? Because I've heard something about that. I also know you bought plane tickets to different countries on one of your fake id cards so that my people would lose track of you."  


"It sounds like you have an amazing imagination, sir. I think you missed your career, you should have been a writer instead of the boss of criminal group"  


"I didn't come here to confront you about it Even. I know you've been planning this for a while now and i'm here to tell you that you don't have to hide anymore or wait to leave. I'm letting you go"  


Wait, what?? Did he just... Isak looked at Even and he looked just as surprised as Isak did. Is the Old Man serious? Can they just leave like that?  


"Why?" Isak asked because why? Why would he let them go instead of something? Both Isak and Even signed a contract saying they'll work for the man until the Old Man dies, everyone who works for him did it and if they didn't respect the contract they'd pay for it by different means.  


"Because i don't have too much to live and because i loved someone too. They were taken away from me, this is how the business started. Believe it or not, i care for you and I've noticed how much you care for each other, you're not as subtle as you think you are. I know what it means losing someone you love, i know how much it hurts not being with the person you care for the most in the world. I didn't get to have a life with them, but you two deserve to be together and if i can help with that, then I'm going to do it."  


"The contracts" Isak said "Both of them, with your signature and another one giving your word we won't be bothered ever again by you or anyone from the organization" this was the chance of a life with no worry, truly a life without ever needing to look behind their shoulders afraid someone is after them. He was way too close to getting what they wanted for so long.  


"Always straight to the business with you " the old man said and watched Even getting closer to Isak. He sensed in Even the same feeling and determination Isak had in him right now and it looked like the Man noticed that too "Alright then." The old man said and moved his hand at the back of his jeans, at the same moment Even raised his gun, Isak didn’t know where he had it but he was glad it was there.  


The old man brought his hands back and raised them “Easy! I have the contracts on me, they in my back pocket”  


Isak approached him slowly and took the files from his pocket. When Even saw Isak nodding, which meant the man didn’t have a gun, he lowered his.  
Everything they needed to be free was there. “Sign them!” Even told the old man  


“Got any pen? I don’t” Isak gave him a pen and sign Isak and Even’s contract then they signed them themselves “And you’re free. Congrats! May you live happily ever after. It was a pleasure working with you. I mean it. You were one of my best people.”  


“Thanks and I’m sorry”  


“Don’t be, Even. Everyone gets what they deserve and it’ll finally be over with all this shit”  


“You said we are your best people, then why do you let us go?” this is what Isak didn’t get and it made him feel restless.  


“Yeah, you are my best people, but once I die, you won’t be my people anymore and it’ll get you killed, you’ll end up being the worst. You both are too stubborn and the next leader won’t know how to deal with you.”  


“Then how do we know the next leader won’t come after us, even with the contracts?” Isak asked again  


“Because I didn’t. Have a good life. You deserve it” and with that the old man left.  
  


“Is it over?” Isak didn’t know how to answer that. Was it over? “No, but we’re getting there”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Baaabe, I’m home” Even dropped his bag on the floor, took off his shoes and jacket and went to the kitchen where Isak was and kissed his cheek because he was too busy with the recipe he was cooking to give Even a proper kiss. “What are you doing there ?”  


“Plokkfiskur” Isak added some cheese and then put it in the oven “And it should be ready in like 5 minutes” Isak then turned around and kissed Even on the mouth “Hi. How was your day?”  


“Better now” Even smiled and gave Isak another peck on the lips and then his cheek and then all over his face  
Isak was giggling now and Even loved this look on his boyfriend.  


“Rough day at work?” Isak asked, brushing Even’s hair from his face “You should cut it a little Even, seriously, is getting huge, I could braid it” it’s what isak kept telling him in the past weeks “nah, just lots of tourists, more than usual. What you’ve been up to today?”  


“Nothing much. I cleaned the house, this place was getting really bad, went shopping and cooked this thing but I’m not entirely sure I got it right”  
“I’m sure it tastes awesome”  


Two months ago they arrived in Reykjavík ready to begin a new life, away from all that was in Norway. As it turned out, the old man didn’t have any hidden intentions, he didn’t want to kill them.  


The first 2 weeks were difficult, mostly because they couldn’t believe they could finally be together and have a normal life, but also because they were new and had nothing here, they had to start from zero, but they managed.  


They rented a one room apartment, not their dream house, but at least they have a warm place to stay, a place to call home, later Even got a job as a tour guide. That boy may not have a degree in the field, but he knows a lot about Iceland and he got hired. Isak just started his job at a company as a receptionist.  


It isn’t perfect, they don’t get paid too much, they don’t leave in a mansion, but they still have some money saved and they’re together worrying about some Plokkfiskur, they’re talking about some tourist that did some dumb thing and that guy from Isak’s work who’s a total dumbass and doesn’t know when to stop talking.  


This is the life Isak wanted, a boring life together with his boyfriend, being the most boring people in the entire world.  
Boring and beautiful and happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you prefer to talk on tumblr rather than leaving comments here (i know i prefer tumblr) I'm [here](%E2%80%9Dwww.dixon-shay-is-gay.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
